Characters
There are currently 8 playable characters in The Showdown Effect. List of Characters: Dutch McClone Born in Austria, but now living in America, Dutch McClone has been subjected to identity theft, as well as transported in time. He must fight to regain his identity and return to the present and to his job as a kindergarten teacher. Dutch is generally a nice guy, but when pushed, has a real killer instinct and becomes a cold blooded killer. He must now find out who did this to him, and why. Special: Shield that makes Dutch immune to all damage for ~3 seconds. Cooldown is 30 seconds*. Hailey Skye Tom boy daughter of ten-time Nobel Prize winner, Hans Skye. She is seeking to continue her dead father's work; there are many secret notes, pieces, and other clues that he left for her to find. She generally thinks well of people, and she is extraordinarily clever and curious, which often gets her in trouble. She is a cheerful girl, but with the most sincere approach to hard work and science. Special: Launches into the air approximately screens-worth of height (provided she doesn't collide with a roof). Can also be used after a roll to launch at 45 degrees, or after a tackle for a significant horizontal boost. Cooldown is 7 seconds*. Hank Stream With a kidnapped family and only 24 hours to find them, former Delta Force member Hank Stream will do whatever it takes to get his family back. Awarded with many of the finest honors the army can give, he uses the particular skills he has acquired over the years to deal swift and ruthless death to the kidnappers when they do not tell him where his family is. Special: Frag Grenades. Thrown weapon that deals about 40% damage, cooldown is 15 seconds*. Leona Wolf Leader of a ruthless gang of thugs, this thick-skinned outlaw dishes out her own brand of justice, for the good of her band of thieves, the sport of killing, and sometimes for the less fortunate in the world. She is skilled with a blade and has a real lust for battle. Rumors even say that she was born in battle and that she was orphaned while still in her womb during the siege of York. Special: The Hunt. Speed gets a slight increase. Duration is 10 seconds, cooldown is 10 seconds. (Cooldown begins AFTER ability ends, totalling 20 seconds between each use.) Grants also the ability to see smoke where enemies are even through walls and if they are invisible. Sgt. Lance Koboldski Seasoned, hardworking and honest NYPD cop on his last day before retirement. His partner murdered, his life dedicated to the force and to the law - and all he got was a thank you, pat on the shoulder and a cheap gold watch. Now he just wanted to retire and move to the cabin he just bought and spend the rest of his life fishing. Special: Lance Koboldski simply restores 25% of his health instantly with 25% more being restored over a period of several seconds Lord Edmund Gauntlet Edmund was betrayed and robbed of the life he had with his family, framed for a crime he did not commit, and sentenced to a very long prison sentence, during which he plotted his revenge against those who wronged him. He Descended from being a proper gentleman to being a vengeful man with nothing but thirst for blood. Special: Poison Flask. Thrown like a grenade, this flask bursts and covers an area (about two people-lengths in width) for a few seconds. If anyone walks through this area, they become poisoned. Minimum contact poisons for ~7 seconds, dealing about 45% damage. Maximum contact (victim stays in poison cloud and does not move) poisons for ~11 seconds, dealing about 75% damage. Cloud lasts for ~6 seconds, cooldown 15 seconds*. Mr. Shur Foo A fair and balanced master who has long since transcended from mortality into a state of spiritual immortality. He takes on students every now and then and trains them. He does not fight anymore, unless he has to defend himself. He owns a Chinese antique store in America, but in China, he was the master of a great temple. He almost exclusively uses fortune-cookie wisdom to guide his students. Special: Mr. Shur Foo kicks for ~3 seconds until he hits a target (or a wall). He can't perform any action and is immune to gravitational effects during the duration. Colliding with an opponent will deal moderate damage and stun them for a brief second. Cooldown is 10 seconds*. Mizu Ichiban The only survivor of a battle royale, which she did seem to enjoy an aweful lot. Has been admitted to a mental institution several times, from which she promptly escaped each time with severe results for the wardens. Psychotic, heavily disturbed individual with a taste for violence-- to which she responds as if it were funny or cute. Now she wants to play. Special: All damage dealt by Mizu for ~10 seconds heals her for ~half the amount. Cooldown of ability reduces slightly for each hit performed while special is active (allowing for an unlimited chain of specials provided she attacks the necessary amount). .*If lower ability cooldown isn't enabled